


Gotta Have You

by NalaNalani



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst is good, Angst is great, Angst makes my friends want to punch me in the face, But there's none here, Enjoy your two moms, F/F, Fluff, Second chapter is gonna be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNalani/pseuds/NalaNalani
Summary: Lazy mornings are always the best, especially for those who never seem to stop working.





	Gotta Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by the song Gotta Have You by The Weepies.

When they woke up, finding the other either asleep or awake, the same thought ran through both of their heads. How did we pull this off? It came on warm and cold mornings, on dark and bright ones, on lazy and busy ones. It came every single day.

There had been rules created against two agents having a relationship, and there certainly were ones about fraternizing with superiors, but somehow they had managed to throw them out the window without getting in trouble for the longest time. There had been many close calls, many excuses made up. There were even a few who knew about it, but said nothing and let them be. They appreciated it greatly.

It felt so sudden when they were getting married. Suddenly after so many months, so many weeks, so many nights spent sneaking back and forth between each other's rooms, where hidden affections were shared. When the day came, there were those who were baffled, even mildly annoyed at what they had done, but they didn't ruin the day. There was nothing to be done now. All the secrecy had been entirely worth it now, seeing as they were now allowed to share a room, and it was absolutely perfect. 

They both had the day off now, and spent a good deal of the morning doing nothing but laying with each other.

Angela had been the first to wake up today, hair fanning out around her as she shifted; a warm sigh leaving her slightly parted lips as she stretches, back arching ever so slightly. Fareeha loves when she does that, but the soldier is still sleeping and the medic refuses to wake her for just that. Even if she does love the feeling of soft lips peppering her neck afterwards. 

The doctor turns to face her, a hand slowly raising so that she could run a thumb lightly over a healing split in the Egyptian's bottom lip. There was a little shift, but she didn't wake yet, and Angela smiled. Carefully, she moved to get up. On mornings like this, she dressed comfortably, but in a way her soldier loved.

A hoodie that belonged to Fareeha and was a bit too big for the doctor, and a pair of pale gray shorts, golden roses blooming over the fabric on them. 

On days like this, she was glad that the large rooms even had a small kitchen. Angela would hate having to wander her way down the cold hallways to get herself coffee, and Fareeha tea like she had in the past. It was pleasant to remain in the warmth of their room in these drowsy mornings. 

The doctor started the coffee first, knowing it would take longer, and even then, gave it a few minutes after that. The little bit of time was spent admiring the silver and navy ring on her finger. She couldn't but smile at the little wings on either side of the dark gem. Fareeha wore one of similar design, though the band of hers was gold, the diamond white.

Her thoughts stopped when she heard the sheets rustle, the sound of steps following as Fareeha padded over to her. Angela sighed fondly as strong, scarred arms snaked their way around her waist, and she leaned back slightly. This was exactly how she wanted every morning to go.

Soft greetings were exchanged, Fareeha pressing her face into the doctor's neck, earning soft laughter from her. It always tickled, despite the Egyptian having done it at least a thousand times now. She never, ever minded though. 

“How did you sleep?” Angela inquired, peering at her out of the corner of her eye. The only thing she got in response was murmuring that lead to feather-like kisses up and down the side of her neck which made Angela only laugh louder, squirming in Fareeha's strong grip. She only continued her affectionate attack.

“This is what I get for letting you sleep in?” Angela managed to breathe out in between giggles, her fit continuing on as Fareeha dragged her lips to the back of the doctor's neck, nipping softly. Her head tilted back quickly and for just a moment, her legs curled up to her chest and Fareeha was left to hold her up. 

She had no issues with that, though when her feet returned to the ground, Fareeha stopped, simply resting her chin on the doctor's, her doctor's, shoulder again. She loved doing that to Angela. Said woman turned to give her a teasingly scolding look, though it didn't last very long. “You get to make your own tea now.” 

Her ‘punishment’ drew an over dramatic gasp from the soldier. “That is entirely unfair! You're so cruel, doctor.” Fareeha hummed out before quickly placing an actual kiss to her cheek. It was then that she removed to actually start her tea. “Someone has to keep you in line.” Her words were purred, a tone her voice rarely ever held. It was payback. 

She watched with a measure of satisfaction as the Egyptian tensed up slightly, turning away as her cheeks began to burn. That was exactly what she had been hoping for. With a little pride in her blue eyes, flecked with teal and the occasional highlight of silver in the light that came directly from the window, she poured herself a mug of coffee and leaned back against the counter. 

She sipped the hot liquid, watching her lover and protector for a moment or two before her eyes closed softly. These were the mornings she loved and wanted more of.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to hit me up on Tumblr for requests at doodlydipshit. Let me know what you think! Comments and likes keep me writing.


End file.
